Hilfe:Editieren (.de)
~ ~ ~ ~ }} :Dies ist eine kurze Anleitung in die Bearbeitung von "Genealogie-Seiten" bei Wikia. Mehr Einzelheiten finden Sie unter Wikipedia tutorial auf welche sich unsere Anleitung gründet. :Wenn Sie die Informationen, die hier erläutert werden, ausprobieren möchten, können Sie den Sandkasten verwenden. : Anmelden und Einloggen : : Sie können Seiten lesen und Bearbeiten ohne ein Konto anzulegen oder sich einzuloggen. Um jedoch ein Konto anzulegen (das frei ist und Ihnen mehr Anonymität gibt) klicken Sie einfach den Link auf der rechten oberen Ecke der Seite an " ". Für das gesamte Wikia müssen Sie sich nur einmal einloggen. Grundsätze Copyright Verwenden Sie ohne Genehmigung kein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Material. Der beste Inhalt stammt gewöhnlich aus persönlichem Wissen oder ist die Synthese aus der Erforschung verschiedener Quellen. Für eine ausführlichere Diskussion des Urheberrechts sehen Sie weiter unter Wikia copyrights. Höflichkeit Wikia fördert eine Atmosphäre von Wohlwollen und Offenheit. Von Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft wird eine allgemeine Höflichkeit erwartet. Sie sollten die Beiträge anderer stets mit Wohlwollen betrachten. Sonstige Belange Siehe Wikia-Grundsätze und Nutzungsbedingungen für weitere Informationen. Glossar *'Article' In einer MediaWiki-Seite ist ein Artikel - genaugenommen eine Seite im - eine Seite ohne die gewöhnlich vorangestellten Wörter "Category", "Help", "Talk", and "Template". Dennoch kann diese nicht standardisierte Wörter enthalten, die nach einem Komma oder sonstigen Zeichen folgen. Der Vorgang zählt die Anzahl der tatsächlichen Artikel und zieht Seiten ab, die nur "Begriffsklärung" oder Umleitung (Redirect) sind, sodaß er eine halbwegs genaue Anzeige der benutzbaren Inhalte gibt. Am Anfang der wird die Kalkulation dargestellt. Die resultierende Netto-Kennziffer stellt dar was neu produziert wurde, wenn eine Seite das template enhält. Im Augenblick sind dies Artikel. Die neueren "Wikia-Statistiken" haben eine andere Definition, die wahrscheinlich etwas realistischer ist, jedoch deutlich geringere Werte anzeigt. *'Summary (Zusammenfassung)' Unterhalb von jeder Editierbox befindet sich eine Eingabezeile für die kurze Zusammenfassung Ihrer Bearbeitung. Diese sollte späteren Lesern einen Hinweis darauf geben was und vielleicht warum Sie etwas verändert haben. Der Hinweis sollte möglichst so gut sein, damit diese nicht Ihre Bearbeitung öffnen und selbst schauen müssen, was Sie verändert haben. Es gibt einige gute Gründe dafür, das Feld nicht leer zu lassen. Ein Grund ist, daß ein leeres Feld bei gewissenhaften Lesern Verdacht weckt und diese vielleicht geneigt sind Ihre Bearbeitung rückgängig zu machen, weil Sie diese nicht verstehen. Ein anderer Grund ist, daß es in eingen Fällen eine automatische Zusammenfassung der 200 letzten Veränderungen (Recent changes) gibt und diese schwierig nachzuvollziehen sind. So wird empfohlen, daß alle gewissenhaften Benutzer Ihre Veränderungen im Summary darstellen. Im Summary können interne und interwiki-links enthalten, jedoch keine externen Links. Ebenso kann formatiert werden und nowiki oder HTML-tags enthalten sein. Nachdem die Seite gespeichert wurde, kann nicht mehr editiert werden. Ebenso kann nicht mehr innerhalb des wiki oder mit Suchmaschinen gesucht werden. Sehen Sie auch unter Details on "Meta" *'Footnotes (Fußnoten)' Bemerkungen können am unteren Ende eines Artikels plaziert werden, um auf bestimmte Aussagen zu verweisen. Hier steht meistens Template:Fn und mindestens ein bezogenes Template. Wikipedia hat mit dem unbeliebten http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template_talk:Fn begonnen. Zuletzt wurden Fußnoten und Referenzen in einem Verlagshaus in Neu Seeland für verschiedene Zwecke verwendet. Bei Gerichtsurteilen werden manchmal Fußnoten verwendet. Diese müssen genau wiedergegeben werden; obwohl es hier einige Differenzen gibt, wenn der Artikel Online ist. Es gibt keinen Grund weshalb Wikia die Verwendung von Fußnoten beenden sollte. Die Wikia-Zentrale hat jetzt eine passende Erweiterung, die wir benutzen können. Sehen Sie unter http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Cite. Editieren Wie bei anderen wikis auch können Sie hier jede nicht geschützte Seite bearbeiten. Ihre Veränderungen werden sofort sichtbar. Um die Seite, die Sie gerade sehen, bearbeiten zu können müssen Sie nur auf den Editier-Link am oberen linken Rand der Seite klicken und gelangen so in den Editiermodus. Benutzen Sie den Vorschau(Preview)-Button am unteren Ende des Fensters um sich das Ergebnis Ihrer Arbeit sowie die Formatierung anzuschauen. Wenn Sie Ihre Arbeit abgeschlossen haben, machen Sie eine kurze aussagefähige Zusammenfassung (Summery) Ihrer Arbeit in der zugehörigen Box am unteren Ende der Seite. Dann speichern Sie Ihre Arbeit ab mit "Save page" (befindet sich ebenfalls unterhalb dem Text). Wenn Sie sind, können Sie Ihre Bearbeitung (wenn dies der Fall ist) als kleine Veränderung ausweisen, indem Sie das zugehörige Kästchen unten rechts mit der Bezeichnung "Minor edit" ankreuzen. Beachten Sie daß Ihre Bearbeitung verloren ist, wenn der Computer abstürzt oder Sie die Seite wechseln, ohne vorher abgespeichert zu haben. Editieren ausprobieren Um das Editieren zunächst nur auszuprobieren, klicken Sie auf Sandkasten. Hier klicken Sie den Editiermodus am oberen linken Rand der Seite an. Sie können hier beliebig Text, Bilder, etc. eingeben, formatieren und abspeichern. Externe Editoren Diese Editoren sind Anwendungen ausserhalb von MediaWiki bzw. Ihrem Browser, die benutzt werden können um Text oder Bilder für Wikia zu bearbeiten. Weiterführende Informationen siehe unter the Central Wikia page. Formatieren Die übliche Textformatierung wird normalerweise mit diesem Editor erledigt werden können. Wenn Sie besondere Formatierungswünsche haben schlagen Sie nach unter . Fett- und Kursivdruck Fett and Kursiv werden hinzugefügt indem man ein Wort mit mehreren Apostrophen umgibt ('): *''kursiv'' wird als kursiv wiedergegebn. (2 Apostrophen auf jeder Seite) *'fett' wird als fett wiedergegeben. (3 Apostrophen auf jeder Seite) *''fettes kursiv'' wird als fettes kursiv wiedergegeben. (2 + 3 = 5 Apostrophen auf jeder Seite) Titel und Untertitel Mit Titeln und Untertitel kann man einen Artikel leicht gliedern. Wenn Sie mehr als zwei unterschiedliche Themen haben, können Sie Ihren Artikel unterteilen, indem Sie nach jedem Abschnitt einen Titel einfügen. Titel können wie folgt erzeugt werden: * Haupttitel (2 Gleichheitszeichen) * Untertitel (3 Gleichheitszeichen) * Weiterer Untertitel (4 Gleichheitszeichen) * Weiterer Untertitel (5 Gleichheitszeichen) Hat ein Artikel mehr als 3 Titel wird automatisch ein Inhaltsverzeichnis (table of contents (TOC)) erzeugt. Versuchen Sie einige Titel im Sandkasten zu erzeugen und beobachten Sie wie das TOC entsteht. Text Einrücken Um Text einzurücken setzen Sie einen Doppelpunkt (:) an den Zeilenanfang. Je mehr Doppelpunkte Sie setzen, umso weiter rückt der Text ein. Wenn sie eine neue Zeile beginnen endet das Einrücken. Zum Beispiel: Text am linken Rand ausgerichtet ::Text etwas eingerückt :::Text weiter eingerückt Die Einrückungen erscheinen wie folgt: Text am linken Rand ausgerichtet :Text etwas eingerückt ::Text weiter eingerückt Gliederungspunkte Verwenden Sie das (*) am Beginn der Zeile um einen Gliederungspunkt einzufügen. Ähnlich wie beim "Text Einrücken" ergeben mehr Sternchen weiteres Einrücken. Zum Beispiel: :*Erster Gliederungspunkt :*Zweiter Gliederungspunkt :**Zweiter Untergliederungspunkt Die Gliederung erscheint wie folgt: :*Erster Gliederungspunkt :*Zweiter Gliederungspunkt :**Zweiter Untergliederungspunkt Numerierte Gliederung Um eine numerierte Gliederung zu erzeugen verwenden Sie das (#). Mit dem Einsatz zusätzlicher # - Zeichen erzeugen Sie eine weitere Untergliederung. Zum Beispiel: :#Gliederungspunkt :#Gliederungspunkt :##Untergliederungspunkt :#Gliederungspunkt Die Gliederung erscheint wie folgt: :#Gliederungspunkt :#Gliederungspunkt :##Untergliederungspunkt :#Gliederungspunkt Numerierte Gliederung zusammen mit Einrückungen und Gliederungspukten Verwenden Sie diese sparsam. Nicht alles erscheint so, wie Sie es möchten. Gedankenstrich Man unterscheidet sogenannte Viertelgeviertstriche, Halbgeviertstriche und Geviertstriche, die unterschiedlich lang sind und verschieden eingesetzt werden. Weitere Erläuterungen und Beispiele finden Sie unter Wikipedia:Viertelgeviertstrich. Links Links sind wichtig für wikis; sie helfen Lesern Ihre Seite anzusteuern. Interne Links Einführung Mit dem Einsatz von Internen Links können Sie Wiki-Seiten aufeinander beziehen. Sie können bestehende Seitennamen verlinken, sowie Wörter oder Ausdrücke, von denen Sie glauben, diese könnten später Seitennamen werden. How to Um einen Link auf eine Seite im gleichen Wiki herzustellen, setzen Sie den Titel in doppelte eckige Klammern. Das Menue über Ihrer Editier-Box enthält ein Symbol (4. von links), das mit "Ab" gekennzeichnet ist. Markieren Sie ein Wort und klicken dann auf dieses Symbol. Das Wort erhält eckige Klammern, d.h. es wird verlinkt. Wenn Sie einen leeren Bereich markiert haben, erhalten Sie ein paar leere eckige Klammern. Wenn Sie nichts markiert haben, erhalten Sie einen Bezug auf eine nicht vorhandene Seite Link title. Beispiel: Sie möchten einen Link auf eine Wikia-Seite herstellen, dann muß es so aussehen: :Wikia Träger für Ersatznamen Sie können Ihrem Link auch einen anderen Namen geben, als den Artikelnamen, auf den er sich bezieht. Hierzu setzen Sie ein Trennzeichen "|" nach dem Artikelnamen gefolgt von Ihrem gewählten Namen (Shift + AltGr-Tasten drücken). Zum Beispiel: Wenn Sie einen Link zu Wikia machen möchten, diesen aber mit "Hauptseite" benennen möchten, müßten Sie dies so schreiben: :Zeige die Hauptseite... Dies erscheint wie folgt: :Zeige die Hauptseite... Plural bei Artikelnamen Wenn Sie den Plural (-s or -es) oder irgend eine andere Nachsilbe bei einem Artikelnamen verwenden möchten, können Sie diese unmittelbar an die eckigen Klammern anfügen. Zum Beispiel: :Anfragen an Wikia wegen Denksportaufgaben. Erscheint wie folgt: :Anfragen an Wikia wegen Denksportaufgaben. Einige Wikias sind in mehreren Sprachen verfügbar. Zum Beispiel: Um in der Sprachauswahlleiste einen Link von einem englischen Artikel zu der deutschen Version desselben Artikels hinzuzufügen schreiben Sie: :de:iPod "de" ist der Sprachcode für Deutsch. Der Link wird in der Auswahlleiste als "Deutsch" erscheinen" und zum deutschen WikiMac iPod-Artikel verknüpfen. Dieses funktioniert nur bei Wikis mit mehreren Sprachen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Sehen Sie auch Um zu einer anderen Wiki-Website zu verlinken können Sie statt der vollständigen URL-Adresse den Namen der Website benutzen. Zum Beispiel: Die Homepage von creatures ist zu finden unter Creatures:Main Page. Dies kann eingegeben werden als :Creatures:Main Page was einfacher ist als http://creatures.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page Diese Art von Link funktioniert bei jedem wiki nicht nur bei Wikia. Sehen Sie auch . Externe Links Vollständige URL-Adresse Wenn Sie zu einer Site außerhalb von Wikia verlinken möchten, können Sie einfach die vollständige URL-Adresse eingeben (oder besser einfügen) z.B.: :http://www.google.com/ Piped link option Häufig ist es sinvoller denn Link zu zeigen als die URL-Adresse. Schreiben Sie hierzu die URL-Adresse gefolgt durch eine Leertaste und die Ersatzbezeichnung und das ganze in einfache eckige Klammern gesetzt. Wenn Sie z.B. Google Suchmaschine, Industriemeister Meisterschule darstellen möchten, schreiben Sie :Google Suchmaschine Weiterleitungen Wenn Sie im selben Wiki automatisch von einer Seite zur anderen weiterleiten möchten, geben Sie im Bearbeitungsbereich der Ausgangsseite folgendes ein #WEITERLEITUNG Zielseite. "Zielseite" steht für den Namen der Seite auf die Sie weiterleiten möchten. Wenn irgendwer als Suchbegriff "Zielseite" eingibt, wird er automatisch auf die gewünschte Seite weitergeleitet. Eine Weiterleitung darf nicht auf eine weitere Weiterleitung verweisen. Der Benutzer bleibt sonst nach der ersten Weiterleitung hängen. Wiki-Variable and Vorlagen Geben Sie ein, um das Wikia darzustellen, auf dem Sie sich befinden. Zum Beispiel: auf dieser Site eingegeben wird dargestellt als: . Ähnliche "Magische Wörter" werden verwendet in Websites die MediaWiki-Software einsetzen. Dazu gehören , welches den Seitennamen reproduziert und welche dasselbe macht, jedoch alle vorangestellten Wörter wie "Help:" oder "User:" abschneidet. Sie können Ihre eigenen Vorlagen (Templates) herstellen. Nachdem jemand die Vorlage:XXX erstellt hat, wird jeder der den Befehl benutzt, den Inhalt in seiner Seite, die er bearbeitet, einbinden können. Sie können Vorlagen in Vorlagen einbinden. Dies kann jedoch merkwürdige Ergebnisse hervorrufen und den Server stärker belasten und sollte deshalb zurückhaltend eingesetzt werden. Wenn Sie die aktuelle Form einer Modellseite kopieren möchten und dann in der Lage sein wollen, das Ergebnis zu bearbeiten, schreiben Sie "subst:" nach der offenen Klammer an den Beginn der Vorlage. Dann wird sich diese Form nicht nach jeder Veränderung der Modellseite verändern. Besondere Markierungen und Vorlagen Die umrandete Box Umrandeter Text. ergibt: Umrandeter Text. Einen ähnlichen Effekt erzielen Sie mit der Template:Dottedbox. Signaturen Auf den Talk oder Forumseiten sollten Sie Ihren Beitrag signieren. Für Ihren Benutzernamen geben Sie drei Tilde (Schlangenlinien) (~~~) ein. Geben Sie vier Tilde ein, erscheint auch ein Zeitstempel. Statt der manuellen Eingabe der Tilde können Sie auch das Signaturensymbol über Ihrer Bearbeitungsbox anklicken. Der Zeitstempel (Uhrzeit und Datum) zeigt anderen Lesern wann Sie Ihren Beitrag geschrieben haben. Spezielle Schriftzeichen * Hier zwei Adressen: :http://www.w3schools.com/tags/ref_entities.asp :und :http://www.everything2.com/index.pl?node=HTML%20symbol%20reference Weitere Quellen * MediaWiki Editor Handbook; die Hilfeseiten für die Software, die wir benutzen. * WikiPedia help contents * * * List of Templates Diskussionsseiten Auf Diskussions- oder sogenannten "Talk"-Seiten können Sie mit anderen Wikians korrespondieren. Um über eine Seite zu diskutieren, gehen Sie auf die betreffende Seite und klicken den Diskussions-Tabulator oben rechts an. Signieren Sie Ihren Kommentar indem Sie die ~~~~ tippen, um Ihren Namen und einen Zeitstempel zu hinterlassen. Für mehr Details schauen Sie unter . Formatieren Sie Ihren Text durch Einrücken. Usus ist Ihren Text eine Ebene weiter einzurücken, als der Text der Person, der Sie antworten. Sie können im Sandkasten üben. Besprechungsseite Jeder Mitwirkende hat eine eigene Diskussionsseite auf der andere öffentliche Mitteilungen hinterlassen können. Wenn Ihnen irgendjemand eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat, werden Sie mit der Notiz "Sie haben neue Nachrichten" benachrichtigt, die mit Ihrer Diskussionsseite verlinkt ist. Sie können auf der Diskussionsseite der Person der Sie antworten oder auf Ihrer eigenen Diskussionsseite direkt unterhalb der Mitteilung antworten. Wenn Sie auf deren eigener Diskussionsseite antworten, wird die Person benachrichtigt. Weitere Hinweise *Weitere Wikia Hilfeseiten :* :* :* *Richtlinien *Allgemeine Mißverständnisse *MediaWiki Benutzerhandbuch *Wikipedia Hilfeanleitung *Ein kommentierter Wikipedia Artikel Editieren Mehrsprachige Überstzungen benötigt category:Pages in German